TMNT Broken
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph is beaten half to death by the foot. How would you feel if you couldn't understand what someone you loved was saying.


TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

BROKEN

CREATED BY- HAVEN KNIGHTON

DIRECTED BY- HAVEN KNIGHTON

CHARACTERS

SPLINTER-

RAPHAEL-

LEONARDO-

MICHELANGELO-

DONATELLO-

APRIL-

CASEY-

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

BROKEN

INTRODUCTION

MICHELANGELO-

I can't belive that he got it back it was awesome.

Scene 1 Attacked.

(They are driving through the country side.)

(Raph is passed out in the back with Leo craddling him.)

Donatello- How's he holding up, Leo?

Lepnardo- His breathing is slightly better now and he still won't wake up.

Donatello- Wounds take time to heal, bro. I still have to see what his are from when he got attacked by the foot.

Michelangelo- It's my fault he was on the roof, I wouldn't stop bugging him.

Donatello- No, it was my fault I was helping him do his homework, mathmatics my favorite subject, I kept going to fast and kept yelling at him because he didn't understand, it really ticked him off.

Leonardo- It was definitley my fault, he was meditating in the dojo, I barged in on him, I accused him of stealing my katanas, he kept telling me he didn't, but I didn't listen, then I did something that makes me like I'm worthy to be a ninja.

Michelanglo- What did you do?

Leonardo- I-I-I hit him as hard as I could.

Splinter- Leonardo!. ( Leo starts to cry.)

Leonardo- He fell to the ground and looked up at like I wasn't his brother. I was so angry I couldn't control myself. He started to cry like I had scared him forever, and ran out of the room. I felt so ashamed after I found out that Mikey had my katanas in his room for a prank.

I must be the worst brother in the history of brothers.

Splinter- Leonardo, I am surprised you actually hit your brother. ( Leo starts to cry harder.)

Leonardo- Please, punish me, sensei I desrve to be punished.

Splinter- I think you have been punished enough, all of you have, now knowing you drove your brother to this state. ( Leo, Don, an Mikey burst into tears.)

April- Splinter, don't you think that's a little too harsh.?

Casey- Yeah, I mean, they look like wanna be dead then see Raph like this.

Splinter- I do not know of another way to punish them. (A tear rolls down his cheeck, as he puts his hand on Raph's head.)

Splinter- My, son. ( He starts to cry.)

Scene 2 Refuge.

( They get to the farmhouse.)

Donatello- We're here. ( He wipes the tears off his face.)

Leonardo- Help me get Raphael out, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo- As you wish, Leonardo.

Casey- There's a room up the stairs to the right where you can put Raph.

Leonardo- Thank you, Mr. Jones, and please call him, Raphael. ( They go inside,)

April- I hope Raph wakes up soon or they'll be scared for life and stuck this way.

Casey- Me too, babe, me too. ( They go inside and up to the room where Leo and them are laying Raph in a comfortable position.)

April- Hey, guys, how's he doin'?

Leonardo- He's still not awake.

April- Don't worry he's a fighter he'll pull out of this soon.

Michelangelo- Miss O' Neil, could you kindly fix us something to eat.

April- Sure. ( She walks out of the room.)

Leonardo- Come on, Raph we need you to wake up. (They all start to cry again.) ( Casey walks in and sees them.)

Casey- Like April said he's a fighter he'll come out of it soon. ( He walks out.)

Donatello- I hope so.

Leoardo- We all hope so.

Scene 3 Raph's POV.

( Raph is asleep in the bed, we're in his head.)

Raphael- All I can see is darkness, not light to warm me up. After the foot attacked me I felt an agonising pain in my sides, my vision was blury and everything hurt, but I knew what happened, I got thrown through a 10 foot high skylight. I was just on the roof to cool from my brothers and stuff, then I get thrown into a wall. I didn't have a clue what was going on, I didn't even get to protect myself it was just one blow after the other. Now, I'm worried about my brothers. I don't want them to think I'll in a coma forever or something. I just don't have the strengh to move anything in my body, I'm lucky I could even force myself to start breathing.

Leonardo's voice- Raph ,please, wake up we need here with us right now!. ( Leo's crying.)

Raphael- Oh, Leo quit the waterworks I can't do anything to speed up the healing process, especially after the beating I took. All I want to do is wake up and tell him it's gonna be alright, but I can't and it makes me angry, he and the others are suffering because of me and my temper, now there's nothing I can do except wait and see how long it takes for me to wake up.

Scene 4 Awake at last.

( Leo is asleep on the floor next to the bed.) ( He hears a groan.)

Leonardo- Huh, who's there.

Raphael- (weakly) Ma.( Leo gets up and sees Raph with his eyes open half way.)

Raphael- (weakly) Ma.

Leonardo- Raph?

Raphael- (weakly) Ma.

Leonardo- Guys, wake up, now! He's awke, he's awke! (The others get off the floor.)

Michelangelo- What's the big idea, Leonardo?

Raphael- (weakly) Lva, wva, vu jej s? ( They go wide eyed.)

April- Raph, your awake!. ( Mikey notices the Raph's talking.)

Raphael- Ecvm.

Casey- Hey, buddy.

Raphael- Peua.

Donatello- He's finally awake.

Michelangelo- Is it just me or does anyone else notice

the way his talking. ( They from Mikey to Raph.)

Donatello- Raph, say hi.

Raphael- V.

Donatello- No, hi Raph.

Raphael- V!.

Donatello- Raph, quit foolround.

Raphael- Vl j lauuv esw, Wve.!

April- Raph, why are you talking like that.?

Raphael- Dej ea s jemvq esj, Ecvm?

Donatello- Oh-no.

Scene 5 Slurred talk.

( Splinter doesn't know yet.)

Leonardo- What's wrong, Donnie.

Donatello- His talk is slurred it could take months even a few years to figure out what he's saying.

Raphael- Wva.

Leonardo- Not now Raph.

Raphael- Wva!.

Leonardo- Not now!. ( Raph points to Don.)

Raphael- Wva!

Donatello- Wait, wva must mean Donnie, in slur. ( Raph nods.)

Donatello- Raph, when you were attacked how many times were you hit in the head.

Raphael- Asa j maeia e svua. ( He rubs his head.)

Michelangelo- Um, enough to leave a bruise.? ( Raph nodds and smiles.)  
Leonardo- Howd you figure that out Mikey.

Michelangelo- Well it was when he rubbed his head I figured he had a bruise maybe.

Donatello- Raph, how do you say Leo?

Raphael- Ma.

Donatello- Mikey.

Raphael- Lva.

Donatello- Splinter.

Raphael- Ucmja.

Leonardo- How we gonna tell Splinter?

Splinter- Tell me what my sons?

Michelangelo- That Raph's awake.

Splinter- My son, how do you fell.? ( Raph just sits there.)

Splinter- Answer me.

Raphael- S? Xva. ( He chuckles nervously.)

Splinter- My son what is wrong with your speech?

Raphael- V, aj, vj v ja aew, a jva j e. D jam, vu umaw. (Everyone stares at him.)

Michelangelo- Here let me translate. I got hit on the head, one time to many. Now my talk is slurred.

Donatello- You understood that.

Raphael- A ew ums x jd aeu.

Michelangelo- I had slur for two years.

Leonardo- Oh yeah, and Raph translated for you.

Michelangelo- Ac. ( Raph laughs.)

Raphael- Lva.

Donatello- You can still talk that way.?

Michelangelo- Yep.

Casey- No wonder you understood Raph.

April- Why didn't you tell us it would have been much easier for us.

Michelangelo- I don't know. ( Raph laughs and treies to sit up.)

Raphael- D, uvwa sju.

Michelangelo- What do you mean your side hurts.?

Raphael- Afepjm jej.

Donatello- Oh yeah I still need to see Raph's wounds.

Raphael- Ea ja cev q ede.

Michelangelo- Donnie will try, Raph.

Raphael- D!. Ja cev, vj sju!.

Donatello- Raph, I need you to calm down.

Raphael- E. ( He relaxes.) ( Don touches his side gently.)

Raphael- D!.

Donatello- Well, all the ribbs on that side are broken. ( Don touches Raph's leg.)

Raphael- D!

Donatello- That's broken in 6 places.

Raphael- V sj.

Michelangelo- It's okay bro. ( Raph licks his lips.)

Raphael- V jeuja v, Lva.

Michelangelo- Are you serious?

Raphael- Ae.

Michelangelo- Are you sure?

Raphael- S-s.

Michelangelo- Positive.

Raphael- Lva.!

Donatello- What is it Mikey.?

Michelangelo- Uh. Raph said he tasted iron.

Donatello- Are you sure.?

Michelangelo- Absolutly positivly positive. ( Raph starts to cough and he puts his hand over his mouth.)

Leonardo- Raph, are you okay? ( Raph just keeps coughing.)

Michelangelo- Don, what's wrong?!.

Donatello- I'm not sure.! ( Raph stops coughing looks at his hand and goes wide eyed.)

Leonardo- Raph what is it?

Raphael- Mw. ( Mikey faints.)

Leonardo- Raph show us what's on your hand. ( Raph shows them and the gasp in a horrified way.)

Casey- Don, is he supposed to cough up blood.

Donatello- No, and there's only one explaination.

Splinter- What is it my son.?

Donatello- They hit Raph in the head so many times it's causing Raph's brain to bleed. ( Leo and Splinter faint.)

Casey- What'll happen if we don't stop the bleeding.

Donatello- Two calculations, he might die or we'll never hear him talk again. ( Casey and April faint.)

Donatello- Oh ,Raph. ( They hug.)

Raphael- W, v upeaw.

Donatello- Shhh, shh , shh. Just relax.

Scene 6 Medical attention.

( Everyone is asleep around the bed.) ( They all wake up.)

Leonardo- Morning, Raph. ( Raph just stares and passes out.)

Leonardo- Raph. Raph? Raph! ( He runs over and starts to shake him.)

Leonardo- Raph, come wake up. Raph, please, wake up.

Donnie, Raph won't wake up.!

Donatello- What?!. ( He runs over and takes Raph's pulse and sighs.)

Donatello- He's still alive. ( Everyone sighs in relief.)

Donatello- Bad news is at 12:00 this afternoon, we'll have 40 minutes to get home and do the surgery.

Leonardo and Michelangelo- Surgery, waht surgery?

Donatello- Last night I told Casey and April why Raph coughed up blood. It was because they hit him in the head so many times it caused his brain to bleed and it bled into his mouth. Then I told them one of two things could happen, he could die or we may never hear him talk again if we don't do the surgery.

Leonardo- Mikey what time is it now.? ( Mikey looks at the clock.)

Michelangelo- 6:00.

Donatello- We have to go home now and get Raph the medical attention he needs.

Leonardo- Alright then, let's go.

Scene 7 Home.

( Everyone walks in the lair door, Casey and Leo carrying Raph who starts to wake up.)

Raphael- Daa e v?

Michelangelo- Home Raph, your home. ( Raph groans and passes out again.)

Michelangelo- He's out cold again.

Donatello- Leo, Casey go put Raph in my lab I'll be there in a minute. Mikey, what time is it?

Michelangelo- 8:00.

Donatello- And the surgery will take 3 hours if everything goes well.

Michelangelo- Don't jinx it. ( Don goes in his lab.)

Michelangelo- Hang in there Raphy- boy.

3 hours later...

( Don comes out of the lab with bloody gloves on.)

Donatello- Sucess! Everything went ,perfect.!

Leonardo- Great work, Don. How long will Raph be asleep?

Donatello- Till tommorrow afternoon and, there won't be a scar either.

Splinter- Excellent work, my son.

Donatello- Thank you ,sensei.

Tommorrow's afternoon...

( Raph wakes up in his bed and smiles then sighs and thinks.)

Raphael-(Thinking) I wish I could talk. ( He sighs.) (Everyone walks in.)

Leonardo- Raph, your awake.! ( Raph smiles.)

Donatello- How do you feel? ( Raph tilts his head side to side.)

Michelangelo- So, so. ( Raph nods.)

Michelangelo- Raph just, off topic, Who's your favorite, Aquaman or Superman.? ( Raph sighs.)

Donatello- Wait, you can't can you? ( Raph shakes his head.)

Donatello- Oh, Raph, I'm so sorry. ( They hug.)

Leonardo- What do you mean, your sorry, Donnie.?

Donatello- The reason he's been using his head to answer us is because he can't talk.

Leonardo- You can't. ( Raph shakes his head.)

Casey- Buddy. ( They group hug him.)

Michelangelo- We'll make this as easy as possible for you, okay? ( Raph goes wide eyed and pushes them off and folds his arms.)

Michelangelo- Oh, yeah, right, sorry. ( Raph rolls his eyes.) ( Raph grabs one of his note pads out from under his bed and writes down something, and taps Mikey.)

Michelangelo- Superman. ( Raph and Mikey start to laugh. Everyone else joins in.) ( Raph writes again.)

Leonardo- What is it this time? It's good to be home. You got that right, Raph. ( They hug.)

Scene 8 Normal again.

( It's been 2 weeks and everyone is having a great time.)

Michelangelo- Oh, come on Raph slow down! ( Raph keeps skating.) ( Leo, Splinter, Don, ,Casey, and April are meditating.) ( Mikey tackles Raph they laugh.)

Leonardo – Those two are having fun.

Donatello- Yep. ( With Raph and Mikey.)

Michelangelo- That was fun.

Raphael- It sure was. ( They gasp.)

Michelangelo- Did you just, talk?

Raphael- I don't know, did I? ( They scream in joy, but the others think it's of fear.) ( They run down the stairs.)

Leonardo- What's the problem?!. ( They see Raph and mikey jumping in a hug up and down.)

Donatello- What's going on, here? ( They stop.)

Michelangelo- You will not belive what just happened?!.

Casey- What?!.

Michelangelo- Raph just talked! ( They frown.)

April- That's the worst trick ever, Mikey! ( She smacks Mikey.)

Michelangelo- Ow!.

Raphael- Mikey, isn't playing a joke, April.

Leonardo- Raph, be quiet. ( Everything goes silent.)

Donatello- Wait, just a minute.

Casey- Raph? ( Raph nods.)

Leonardo- No, it can't be.

Raphael- Yes, it can be, O' Fearless Leader. ( They scream in joy.)

Leonardo- It is so good to hear your voice again!.

Raphael- I'm glad I can talk again to!

Splinter- Raphael, it is nice to hear your voice again.

Raphael- Thank- you, father.

Donatello- The affects must have only been temporary.

Raphael- No really, I surely haven't noticed. ( They group hug.)

Raphael- Best Day Ever!

THE END?

Michelangelo- Never scare any of us like that again Raph.!

Raphael- Yeah, Mikey, I control the foot.

Leonardo- Mikey's serious Raph, next time tell us just to leave you alone.

Raphael- I did to you and Mikey, but Donnie wouldn't shut his mouth.!

Donatello- You could have told me to be quiet instead of just getting up and trying to leave.

Raphael- Guys, leave me alone.

Michelangelo- Why should we now , you wouldn't shut, your, mouth.

Raphael- I'm gonna be in the situation I was just in real soon ain't I?

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo- Ain't, isn't a word.

Raphael- Yep, real soon.

THE END ( For real this time.)


End file.
